Since The Moment We Met
My first story with Fletcher and Elsie~ the story where they first meet~ enjoy! * Fletcher * Elsie * Brooke It was a quiet day at the pup nursery. The clock had just struck mid day, the pups who were in the nursery since early this morning were just waking up from their nap. As they were, another mother and her pup walked through the doors, it was Brooke with her young son, Fletcher. "But mom can't I stay with you and dad..? This place is no fun.. Why can't I stay with auntie?" He whined as he walked in at his mothers heels. Brooke chuckled and turned to face her son. "Because you run off first chance you get. The moment she turns her back you're gone." She raised an eyebrow at him as she continued to the front desk to sign him in. Fletcher sat next to his mother as she waited for the caretaker to come. "But mom I swear I'll stay inside and I won't run off this time!" He looked up at her with puppy eyes and a pout. Brooke frowned. "That's what you said last time Fletcher." With that, she turned back to the counter which the caretaker has just reached. Fletcher turned away from his mother and let out a defeated sigh. He looked around at the other pups who were still drowsy from their naps. "Alright, thank you! Fletcher, I'll be back in a few hours, you go play with the other kids. Please, stay out of trouble." She smiled at him and he nodded. She gave him a loving kiss on the nose and walked out of the nursery. "Stupid mom. Stupid dad. Stupid me for getting myself dumped here." Fletcher moaned as he kicked a Lego brick in frustration. He walked over to the box of jenga bricks and started to build a small tower. He became entranced with his building, blocking out all the other pups until finally, some of them knocked over his tower. He let out a sad gasp and frowned at the two pups. He then proceeded to get up and walk off. "Man I hate this place, full of little- OW!!" He was snapped out of his silent tantrum by another pup sinking their teeth into his tail. He turned around angrily though his gaze softened as he looked curiously at the little Rottweiler pup with a chunk out of her ear chewing his tail. "Sorry..." She said, spitting his tail out. "It just looked so fluffy I had to try it! I love fuzzy chew toys!" She said, pawing at Fletchers now slobbery tail. Fletcher turned around and sat down to face her. "Well my tail isn't a chew toy. What happened to your ear?" He asked her. "Oh.. Some bigger pups who like to pick on me took a chunk out of my ear when I fought back one day. The guy who did it got kicked out but his friends still come.. They're meaner to me cause I got the other one kicked out..." She explained, looking down at the floor sadly and shuffling her paws about. "Well that's no good! Where are these jerks I'll show th-" "Well well well, if it isn't my favourite runt. How are you today, pierce?" Fletcher turned to see two bigger dogs, who must've been about two years older than all the other pups here. One was a scruffy looking retriever, the other, a tall Doberman. The little girl growled at them. "My name isn't Pierce! You wouldn't even be calling me that if your friend hadn't ripped out my ear!" She retaliated. The two dogs laughed and pushed past Fletcher. They started to poke and prod the little girl until she was backed up against the wall. Rage filled Fletcher at the sight of these bullies. Picking on a girl half their age! The nerve! Fletcher stood up and took a step towards them. Growling loudly before shouting. "Leave her alone!!!" The two dogs stopped and turned to Fletcher. Sizing him up but Fletcher stood his ground. The Doberman was nose to nose with Fletcher, a challenging glare in his eyes. "Yeah? And what if we don't, what are you gonna do about it?!" He threatened. Fletcher simply smirked, sitting down once again before screaming at the top of his lungs and bursting out crying. "WAAAAAHHH!!! CARETAKER! CARETAKER! THEY BIT MY PAW!!!" He wailed as he held his paw up in fake pain. The two older dogs looked around frantically, hearing the caretakers getting out of their seats and heading in their direction. "Sssssh! Shut up kid!! If they catch us they'll tell our parents!!" He commanded frantically. Fletcher ignored them, continuing to scream. "Alright!!! We're going! Please stop!!" The two of them ran off without a second thought, leaving Fletcher and the little girl be. Fletcher wiped his fake tears away, standing up and trotting over to the girl. "That's now you deal with jerks like them!" He said, helping her up. "I'm Fletcher by the way, and you're welcome for that~" he said with a smirk. The little girl chuckled and pushed him playfully. "Nice to meet you Fletcher. My names Elsie!" She introduced, her stubbed tail wagging. Fletcher smiled back at her. "Hmmm, I'm gonna call you El for short! And it's nice to meet you! I think we're gonna be good friends!" He told her, giving her a small wink. ~THE END~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Present gen Category:Pre-Present gen story Category:Fluffy Category:MidnightCollies' Story